


实像 & 虚像

by Iodilnaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Peacemaker Kurogane
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 两个冲田总司的相遇。





	1. 虚像

**Author's Note:**

> *是冲田总司（新撰组异闻录）&冲田总司（Fate），没有CP的意味，只是单纯的一个设想。
> 
> *PM的总司大约处于新选组入住壬生寺。
> 
> *樱Saber被圣杯投放到了PM（我自己脑内幻想的）。但是很多事情她是不能预告生前的自己的，所以很快就逃开了。这两个很好写，因为Fate的人设我感觉和PM对总司的执念解释得很像，大约就是“我最后还是没能跟上大家，但依然要为此挥剑”。

　　“那个，请问……”樱发的少女敲开门扉，微微一个侧目，谨慎地开口，“这里是新选组吗？”

　　冲田总司趿着木屐出来，一头青丝披在白底细纹的浴衣上。听见少女的声音，礼貌地露出一个微笑，点了点头：“是的哟。”

　　少女松了口气，两瓣薄唇张了张，最终没说出什么话来，愁眉苦脸，像是被什么困扰了。冲田总司料想，她大约是遇上什么麻烦，又摸着下巴上下打量了她一阵子。樱发樱瞳，玫红色的洋式和装，也许是夷人了；但是长相又很清秀，年纪偏小，和腰间的佩刀有一丝不相称。

　　“你是被浪人欺负了么？”青年弯下腰，眉眼笑成晶亮的月牙，试图让对话稍微有趣一些，“还是说来找心仪的哪位队士呢？”

　　“请问……”她涨红着脸，紧张地开口了，“土方先生在吗？”

 

　　风拂过庭院。

　　他听见那棵不知由谁手植的樱树，喑哑地唱起了歌。

　　“啊哈哈！你要见土方先生啊。你的名字是……？”

　　“抱歉，我以为这个时代的队士也认得我才对……我是一番队队长，冲田总司。”

 

　　青年怔住了。

　　而后他大笑起来，这可真是了不得啊，怎么能因为这种事情去通知土方先生——后半句话语气沉了下来，杀气如同寒意过境，一夜之间白霜覆盖土地，他劈手去夺少女腰间的长刀。

　　樱花般的少女却像是预料到了他的反应，轻巧地一个后空翻便退开了十几步的距离。那不是常人能跃出的正常高度，又没有忍术的轻敏迅捷，倒不如说是体力和技法过人，他心下暗叫不好。

　　然而少女只是站定了，侧过身来，只一眼，他便晃了神。

　　是加贺清光。

　　少女的拇指依然按在刀镡上，另一只手却腾出来掩住口，咳了口血出来。

　　青年眨了眨眼睛。

　　“不好意思，我的外褂不见了呢。”少女直起身来，玫红的和装稍微褶皱了一些。她伸手将其抚平，皱着眉解释道：“我无意在这里生事。”

　　“你方才吐血了。”他提示道。他的背上细细地出了一层冷汗，声音有些发抖：“为什么？”

 

　　一瓣冷樱落了下来。

 

　　“是老毛病啊。”杀意消融了，少女的手自紧按的刀上松落。她无奈地笑了笑，纤瘦的身子站直了：“土方先生知道的，所以请……”

　　“不。”青年摇了摇头，不知道在否定她的哪个说法，像是刚才的冲突完全不存在一样，微笑道，“我请你吃金平糖如何？”

 

　　他们在外面逛了两圈，谈论一些关于新选组的事情，还有有效地戏弄土方先生的方法，买彼此爱吃的小零嘴。归来的路上，他们捡了河岸的一小块地方坐了下来。她首先铺平了衣裙，双腿交叠着坐下了，仰起头看立于身侧的青年：“抱歉，见面时是我太贸然了。”

　　青年掩唇而笑，抱着那只表情气愤的小猪，靠着她坐了下来。“没关系，”他安抚道，“换做是我，也会这么做哦，在陌生的地方先去找新选组的屯所……或者土方先生在哪里。”

　　他这句话像道破了什么，两个人一时无言，安静地坐着不动了。春季的空气多少有些薄凉，却被人烟气息唤醒一般鲜活。少女拈着金平糖，在唇间细细地咬着，突然犹豫地开口了：“呐，我说……你是冲田总司吧？”

　　“你也并非冒用我的身份吧？”他抬起眼来，一双墨瞳却在欣赏对面的景色，一副极幸福的高兴模样，“我感觉到了哦，但是，为什么是女孩子呢？”

　　“这很重要吗？”少女诧异地“欸”了一声。他笑了起来，笑得全身打抖，像遇到了有意思的趣事，突然从她手中拈起一枚糖粒塞入口中。

　　“你一点都不惊讶呢。”他凑过来，愈发靠近她。那头长长的青丝从他肩头一侧落下来，缱绻得如同他们脚下淌着的清溪。他们靠的很近，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，呼吸贴着呼吸，像在确认什么，两只幼狼熟悉同伴的气味一般嗅着。

　　“我以为你会稍微大一点。”他突然说道，向后退开了一些。

　　“你比我小多了哦，后辈。”她敲了敲他的额头，“虽然冲田我是十五岁的形态现界，但人家……”她说到这里，自知失言了，话头戛然而止。而后她想起来了一件重要的事情，郑重地问道：“你多大了？”

　　“唔，比你大哦。”他向后仰去，扳着手指头计数；怀里的小猪失去了双手环抱，不安地扭动起来，“大概，嘛，二十多吧。*”

　　“你还差得远呢！”她撅了撅嘴，气鼓鼓地叉了叉腰，挨着她的青年险些被挤兑得跌进河里，又心虚地缩了缩身子，“啊，不能说，不能说。”

　　青年大笑起来，然而却换来少女一串剧烈的咳嗽。那张略显苍白的面孔浮现出一丝病态的红，他不由得伸出手去扶住了她。那些金平糖自她的指缝间漏入河中，如同星辰陨落，夏日的花火被黑夜吞没，她摊开掌心，抓住的只有殷红至乌黑的血。

　　“……为什么？”他被此情此景所震撼了，低声问道。

　　“无碍。”她从怀中摸出一张手帕，把血迹拭去了，动作熟练得如同在战场上砍杀，复而将那张手帕揣回怀里。做完这一串动作，她又板起脸，像在训斥后辈一样说道：“都说是你还差得远了。”

　　这话说的似乎有一些重了，又像是她在掩饰什么，青年沉默了。似乎整个世界都暗了下去，他突然释然似的仰起头来，像是要把天空和这世界都深深地印入眼中：“那么，我有坚持到最后吗？”

　　——为了那“诚”。

　　少女扑哧一声笑了出来。

　　她笑得过于发自肺腑，至于青年惊讶地转过头来。然而这似乎和他想象的不一样，名为冲田总司的少女笑着抽噎起来，泪水自那对浅色的眸子满溢而出。她的形象淡得像是要被彻底洗去了，只有夜樱的腥香留在这街道上。

　　“哎呀、哎呀……我、我很久都没有这么、认真地讨论过这件事了呢。”她倚着刀，撑着石块站起身来，“但、要是现在全部告诉你的话，就犯规了哦。所以你只要，尽管去斩就好了。”

　　她顿了顿，而后满怀歉意地说：“谢谢你的金平糖，但是我还有要紧的事情，要先走一步了。”

　　“再会。”

 

　　“今天巡逻的时候，我居然看见冲田先生在陪一个女孩子欸。”新八意味深长地讨论起这件事，示意似的挤了挤眼睛，“还坐在河边，贴的好近好近的——”

　　“哦！总司有心仪的女孩子了吗，好事情啊。”近藤局长一副高兴极的样子，看向正在角落安抚着小猪的青年，“是京都人吗？”

　　“是命运哦。”冲田总司抬起脸来，粲然一笑，“局长。”

 

　　与此同时，在那夜幕尽头，浅葱色的羽织于风中猎猎展开——

　　少女纵着长刀，雪亮的利刃反着斑驳的光芒，杀意片开瓣瓣血樱。漆黑的、不应存于世间的魔物张开血盆大口，咆哮声被扼死在黎明之前。

　　“不管怎么样。”她抬起眸子，樱眸如同鬼子的眼一般冰冷寒凉。

　　“尽管去斩就好了。”


	2. 实像

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然是冲田总司（Fate）&冲田总司（新撰组异闻录），没有CP的意味。承接《虚像》之后发生的最后一次见面。其实大概是，樱Saber被投放到PM的世界里后不知道为什么找不到回去的路了，而且这个时代产生了一些异变，在斩杀完不应存在于世间之物之前她是走不了的。

　　“小心！”市村铁之助声嘶力竭道，“冲田先生！”

　　夜幕下，那野兽睁开一对猩红的眸。冲田总司后退一步，重新起势。这是什么这是什么魔物魔物魔物魔物魔物魔物——墨瞳瞋视得滴出冷汗，握着刀的手亦微微打颤。

　　他的胸口被魔物的利爪挠破了，正渗着鲜红的血。所幸的是他的身法足够敏捷，才在危急时刻勉强避开要害。

　　“这、这究竟是什么东西……”呼吸愈发急促，全身的神经绷紧到近乎断裂。另一个人靠近了他，伸手握住了他的手腕。他几乎快停止思考，僵硬地转过头来，视线却依然紧紧地胶在那东西上，只听见一声低低的“退后，总司”。

　　“……这东西、究竟是什么。”土方岁三说。

　　那像狼又像熊的怪物舔了舔爪子，低低地咆哮了一声，牙齿上依旧挂着刚刚吞食后残余的肉屑。

　　冲田总司没有回头，他只听见了他的话语的内容，却不敢去想象身后的队员或者是土方岁三的脸上，究竟是怎样的神情。他们正面对着的那东西，到底来自哪里、为什么会凭空出现在京都的街道上。

　　这对峙未持续很久，很快被另一位不速之客打断了。

　　——喀、喀、喀。脚步声接近了。在他们之间的那条巷子里，信步走出一位玫红色和装的少女。

　　喀。深棕色的皮靴轻轻地落在地砖上，发出清脆的声响。

　　她把手中最后一枚团子咽了下去。

　　“啊。”见到此情此景，她皱了皱眉，“麻烦了——怎么遇上的是你们。”

　　这话的音量不大不小，却足够把怪物的注意力吸引过来。生于夜幕的怪物在新选组和少女之间抉择了一会儿，似乎嗅到了什么危险的气息，仰头发出一声咆哮，旋即转过庞大的身躯，挥着笨重的利爪直扑而来。

　　“小姐！”少年惊恐地尖叫起来。

　　少女眼神微微一沉，而后将竹签夹在两指之间，短皮靴蹬上两侧的墙壁，扭身便是一个空翻。魔物的眼睛被毫不留情地刺穿，在空气中拖曳出深紫的血液。圆月之下，少女的裙袂荡漾出一道优美的弧，拇指扣动刀镡。只闻得一声如落樱的响动，她与魔物已交换了位置。

　　刀尖下沉，紧接着是一个朴实无华的突刺；白刃捅进魔物的后背，发出血液喷涌的噗嗤声。少女双手擎住刀柄，几步斜登上发狂般挣动的魔物的背上，一张清秀的面孔没什么表情，只是握紧了手中的利器向下拉动，直直地将魔物从正中剖开。

　　——扑咕。

　　他们听见皮肉被利刃肆意划拉拨开的声音。

　　粘稠的紫色血液喷溅而出，少女谨慎地回避了。等魔物彻底失去了动静，她才轻轻地一跃，手臂微微一抖，振去刀锋沾上的血。

　　说来也奇怪，也就趁她收刀的这个空挡，那魔物的尸体竟迅速化作烟尘，在风中彻底消散了。樱发的少女拍了拍衣袖，沾在她鞋上的那些血渍也化作烟尘消失不见了。

　　这时她才想起来这一众早已看呆的旁观者，重重地咳嗽了一声，转过身来，正好看见站在最前面的冲田总司。

　　她突然想起来什么，一个高兴地击掌，樱色的眼睛炯炯有神亮了起来：“你看我之前说过的，你还差得远呢！”

 

　　“你说你们之前见过？”土方岁三按住突突直跳的太阳穴，感到事情没那么简单。

　　这个自称樱之剑士的少女在听说他们要带她回屯所时，没有表现出任何的惊恐或者不满，反而像是在期待他说这话一样，就差一声欢呼，像讨了糖后归家的孩子。

　　眼下她正毫不介意地坐在一群男人中间，挽起袖子处理手臂上的伤。冲田总司解释他们曾经见过的，土方岁三似乎并不觉得这关系仅仅止于见过。她知道这不好解释，方才的战斗她的战斗方式多少暴露了她的来历。

　　那刀法绝对是来自天然理心流——她用脚趾头都能猜到疑点。

　　还有——

　　“土方先生的表情好恐怖呢。”类似于某个人才会说出的危险发言。

　　“完全是……”年幼的市村铁之助摸了摸头，端茶的手微微颤抖，捏着一把冷汗，“冲田先生才会说的话呢……”

　　“铁君可不能乱说哦。”冲田总司摸了摸少年的头，眼睛笑成两弯月牙，“只是我的好朋友而已啦。有句话怎么说来着……唔、物以类聚？”

　　“……那个词不是这么用的，总司。不要打岔。”土方岁三扶了扶额，音色严厉起来，“先不说你是哪里来的，小姐，还有你那惊人的剑法是怎么回事。但是通过你的战斗方式来看，你应该已经杀了不少这样的怪物了，也就是说，你知道他们是什么东西。”

　　樱花般的少女愣住了，随后她的语气冷了下来：“那不是现在的您和新选组需要顾虑的东西，今晚见到的，还请忘记了吧。”

 

　　樱色的少女抱着刀，昏昏沉沉地坐在走廊上。月光在她的身上镀了薄薄的一层，看上去寂寞又冷清。突然一件羽织绕着她落下来，隔着羽织的还有一个温暖的拥抱。

　　“你也睡不着吗？”温柔的男声在她耳畔响起。

　　她被吓了一跳，迷迷糊糊地回过头去，看见墨发青年的微笑。

　　“！你身上还有伤，不应该出来的。”她揉了揉眼睛，坐正了身子。

　　“噗、哈哈哈……”冲田总司低声笑了起来，像是遇上什么有趣的事情，“被我吓到了？我以为你很了解我才是。”

　　“什么啊。”少女扯下身上的羽织，反过身去替他围上了，“我自己还不了解自己吗。”

　　青年靠着她坐了下来。

　　“啊、啊，都有点舍不得走了。”她苦恼地笑道，“我不应该在这里呆这么久的。”

　　“为什么？”他仰头看着天空，“我还以为上次之后再也见不到你了。”

　　樱发的少女别过头去。圆月一枚团子似的，甜腻腻地黏在夜空中。

　　“说起来，你一直在和那种东西战斗吗？”他不经意似的问道，“不会害怕吗？”

　　“没有啦、一开始也很狼狈。”她不安地扶住了膝盖，“这么说，我也没有资格说你呢。”

　　“诶？”他好奇地偏着头，凑近了她的脸，“什么？”

　　“嗯？不不不、我什么都没说。”少女的脸蓦然涨红了，别扭地嘟起了嘴，“是自言自语啦！我以为你很了解我呢。”

　　“啊哈哈哈……”冲田总司笑了起来，又极力克制着笑声，不表现得太过分，连肩上的羽织都抖落了一半。

　　“总、总而言之。”少女一本正经地红着脸清了清嗓子，“作为前辈，我要说你还是差得远了！所以、现在、马上、立刻给我去睡觉！”

　　“知道啦、知道啦。”他缩了缩脚，感叹了一声，“哎呀，坐的脚都凉了。”

　　“笨蛋！这都快要入秋了！”她用力咳嗽了两声，“快回被窝里去。”

　　青年被她从走廊上撵进屋，按着肩膀塞进被子里。她给他盖紧了被角，像是要把他锁在永不消散的温暖里。他沉默着任由她动作，纤弱的影子后映着一轮团子似的、黏糊糊的银月亮。

　　他感到她的手在颤抖，反反复复地给他掖了好几遍被角。

　　“呐，我说，你要不陪我睡吧。”他突然开口了，“我一个人睡不着。”

　　“……小孩子吗你是。”她在阴影中咬着一口银牙，竭力控制自己的颤抖，“明明比我大。”

　　“前辈~”他笑了起来，伸手去摸她的面庞，果不其然沾了一手湿漉漉的月光，“不要难过呀。”

　　“啊……”她握住了他的手，那手冰冷得如同一把刀，“你又不会懂、至少你现在不会懂。才不是因为难过呢、只是因为太幸福了而已。”

　　他眨了眨墨色的眼睛，她的眼泪坠入他的眼中，模糊了彼此的界限。

　　“是呀。”他说，“我也由衷地、感到了幸福呢。”

 

　　他在走廊上遇到了暴躁的土方岁三。

　　新选组的副长不安地在走廊上踱步，见他抱着小猪迎面走来，像是等待了很久一样，立刻叫住了他：“总司，那个女孩子去哪里了？”

　　“土方先生，早呀~”青年闻言停下了脚步，瞪大一双无辜的眼睛，“啊咧？她应该走了吧。”

　　“……”土方岁三顿了顿，而后长长地舒了一口气，“那算了吧。”

 

　　圆月如同黏糊糊的团子，黏在午夜的幕布上。

　　樱发的少女起身，轻轻地合上了纸门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实樱Saber不能在本体旁边呆这么久的。被请回屯所是无可奈何又正中下怀，但是她也意识到这个新选组不是她的新选组，所以只是说“感到幸福”而已，看到自己和队员们在一起，所以感到幸福而已。至于土方应该是感受到了一点微妙，但是又觉得“不可能”，所以最后也没有追究了【。
> 
> 只是考试前粗糙摸的鱼，滚去复习了……


End file.
